The present invention generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to an adjustable buttstock for a firearm that provides a means of adjusting the length of the buttstock and position of the cheek rest.
There are many types of rifle buttstocks that allow the user to make adjustments to the length of pull and cheek rest height to improve the fit of the rifle to the individual user. Many different methods are used to secure and release the moving pieces. Some stocks require the loosening and tightening of nuts and bolts to change positions. This can create a very solid stock with a high amount of adjustability, but making adjustments in the field can be difficult and time consuming.
Other stocks use a threaded jackscrew type mechanism, to raise and lower the cheek rest, or move the butt stock length. These require no tools and can be moved in small increments, but can be time consuming to make large adjustments, and usually allow a small amount of movement between the parts.
Another method uses a notched adjustment rod in combination with a spring loaded locking button. Pressing the button releases the notched rod, allowing the butt pad, or cheek rest, to be moved to a different position, where the spring loaded button will re-engage the notch. These adjustments are easy to make, but also allow a small amount of movement between parts.
Some stocks just use thumb nuts or bolts to clamp the cheek rest at a given position. These are inexpensive and easy to operate, but are also prone to loosening and moving out of position. Several stocks use cam levers to retain a position, but they may still require tools, or multi-handed adjustment methods to properly set the cam tension.
An improved adjustable stock design is desired.